


Through the Night

by coffee_bae



Series: Promnis Week [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_bae/pseuds/coffee_bae
Summary: Day 7: BonusPrompto expected his family to be there.Ignis teaches him that the definition of 'family' doesn't always constitute the regular people.





	Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I wrote a story for all seven days! I am so proud of myself for being able to do this. This was the first time I've ever participated in anything like this and I was honestly afraid that no one would read my stories.
> 
> Thank you to all the people who left kudos and comments, I love you all so much.
> 
> With that said, it's time to end the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://lavender-gunpowder.tumblr.com)

_**Ignis:**_ Prompto, I’m not sure whether you’re still out with your parents, or you’ve gone to bed. 

_**Ignis:**_ I just wanted to say I hope you had a wonderful night. Sweet dreams, darling~

* * *

Prompto looked over the texts on his screen again. Curled up on the floor, his arms were twisted around himself as if to shield him from the outside world. Seeing the messages from Ignis made him believe that the Gods were mocking him. At least someone could find humour in his misery.

His parents hadn’t shown up at all. Just another ‘ _sorry, we got delayed, maybe some other time sweetie_ ’, as if that was justification for implanting false hope into their child. It wasn’t that Prompto was sad; rather, he was frustrated at himself for investing so much emotional energy into people who’d prefer that he wasn’t thrust upon their lives.

Prompto spent weeks planning this night; from dinner to what movies they’d watch, he’d put in so much effort to do something nice for his parents. And then they’d shattered his hopes by telling him that they couldn’t make it home and that they were sorry, they wished their schedules weren’t so erratic. At first, all Prompto could do was stand in shock. But then anger welled inside him, to the point of consuming him.

He turned to a shelf with pictures, pictures Prompto was so desperate to take. He picked up one of the larger ones of him sitting in between his mum and dad while they hug him. It was taken…how long ago was it taken? Prompto knew it was a terrible sign when he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d smiled when thinking about his parents. That was the first object in the house to be destroyed, thrown like a Frisbee into a wall. His arms swept through all the photo frames, sending glass shards onto the floor.

Prompto then turned his attention to a vase he’d made for their anniversary. He’d been so excited to show them the fruit of his labour. Now it sat abandoned on the coffee table, disused many years ago. With excessive force, he slammed it on the ground, shards flying in every direction. He looked at the biggest shard, mesmerised by the shape. He moved the wristband on his right hand and picked up the shard. Maybe this, the barcode was the reason why his parents were coming up with more excuses to not come home. It was fairly obvious it marked him as a foreigner, along with the blond hair.

Pressing the shard into his skin elicited very little. It barely broke the skin. Sighing, he examined the mess he’d created. What was the point of cleaning up? No one was going to lecture him on it. He slumped back down onto the floor where he’d left his phone, the time reading two a.m. He’d been spent four hours of his life getting angry at two people who wouldn’t even notice if he were dead.

* * *

Normally, Ignis would have received at least twenty messages from Prompto about every single detail of his night, especially since he was spending time with his parents. However, seeing that Prompto hadn’t even read the texts he’d sent the previous night was worrying to say the least.

Truthfully, Ignis felt envious of Prompto, with his ability to still keep contact with his parents. There weren’t many things he wished for but the chance to speak to his parents was certainly one of the few wishes he kept in his heart.

No matter, that was a non-issue. The real problem was that Prompto had seemingly dropped off the face of Eos. Looking through his schedule, he noted that there was little importance in his tasks for the day. Double-checking that all his tasks could be completed another day, he slipped on his coat and headed towards Prompto’s house.

* * *

Light streamed into the room, just barely touching any part of Prompto’s body. He’d spent the night curled up in a foetal position on the hardwood floor. His body screamed, begging for him to move yet he couldn’t find it in himself to switch to a more comfortable posture. 

That was until he heard knocking on his door. He ruled out his parents. Might be the neighbours, or the police, filing a noise complaint on him. He shut his eyes, hoping that ignoring the person long enough would get them to leave.

“Prompto, please, if you’re in there, open the door. I need to know if you’re alright.” Oh fuck. He should’ve known Ignis would be suspicious when he didn’t reply to his texts. Astrals above, he was a terrible person. He stood up too quickly, feeling the blood rush to his head. His whole left side was numb, so he had to rely on the wall as he made his way to the front door.

He came face to face with a different Ignis than what he was used to. This Ignis was more dishevelled with his hair down, red cheeks from running or the wind maybe. It was even more surprising when Ignis pulled him into his embrace. Ignis was never a physically affectionate person, but apparently Prompto’s digital silence made him a different.

“Sorry,” his throat was drier than he thought. “Shit happened last night. Parentals never showed up.” Prompto hoped this show of nonchalance would fool Ignis. When he didn’t say anything, Prompto looked Ignis in the eyes. Bad idea. Ignis had his ‘bullshit detected’ face on. There was no easy way out of this.

Prompto cringed as he watched Ignis walk inside. Oh, Gods. Ignis was going to hate him when he saw the mess in the living room. He didn’t know how he was going to face Ignis at this point. He felt so ashamed for his childish meltdown.

* * *

Ignis had been witness to the destruction caused by anger. A younger Noctis had practically destroyed a ballroom. That was with magic aiding him. This, on the other hand, this was much more harrowing. Seeing items of sentimental value become rubbish was disheartening for him, and knowing that this was the only method for Prompto to unpack his emotions was icing on the cake.

He’d drawn his attention to one photo in particular: Prompto aged five holding his parents’ hands, he surmised. This must’ve been his first day of school. It was clear to see that this smile and the one he would currently use were leagues apart in their sincerity.

Brushing himself off, he proceeded to the kitchen to find a dustpan and broom. As if sensing his intentions, Prompto ran off the laundry room behind the kitchen and grabbed the cleaning items. Ignis gazed on as Prompto stalked past him. He meticulously swept the mess away. But there was still more to fix. 

“Prompto, I know this is difficult for you, but I have something to say.” Ignis took a deep breath and tried his best to maintain his eye contact with possibly the most heartbroken boy in all of Insomnia.

“Never think that no one loves you. I am aware that your parents’ neglect has made you put up a front, but that does not mean you have to wear it all the time. Please remember that there are so many more friends that are willing to pour their love into you, including myself.

“I must admit, I felt just as abandoned as you do when my mother and father left this world. However, coming to Insomnia, I found the most chaotic, most enjoyable family I could ever dream of. And yes, that does include you. I consider you my family.” 

The stunned look on Prompto’s face was equally heart warming and heart wrenching. How long had he lived not believing that there someone supporting him, or encouraging him, or pushing him towards the best version of himself.

He let himself be embraced by Prompto, his sunshine, his family. It felt like home. Ignis could only hope Prompto felt the same.


End file.
